


Don't Walk Away From Me

by Gossamer98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Detective, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murderers, long burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer98/pseuds/Gossamer98
Summary: Ryan is a  detective on an elite consulting group in Las Vegas who believes in Vigilante Justice. His group does not. Ryan wants more than anything to join forces with a famous killer of killers. So much so he is ready to sacrifice everything he is and has.





	Don't Walk Away From Me

2 A.M. - Monday- Nuts and Bolts Gentlemen’s Pub and Grill - Las Vegas, Nevada 

Against the hiss of crickets and cold morning air a man leans against the frame of an old white pickup. The trucks frame mewls against the middle aged man's weight. The paint is flaky and yellowing like teeth against a cigarette filter. With shaky hands the man removes a carton of marlboros from his thick leather jacket. Thick, dirty, sausage like fingers find their way through warm wool to the pocket of his worn work button up. The man methodically selects a cigarette from the carton and almost reverently examines it. His eyes slide up the split toned stick and he admires the piece of human ingenuity. Death in a pretty little package. He slides a finger over the rough paper and shudders he could just taste---

“FUCKING HELP ME!!! SOMEBODY!” 

Muffled screams yank the man out of his reverie. Angry he throws the cigarette to the ground. Like he was gonna get any peace tonight anyway. The angry man rips the passenger side door open seething. 

“Shut the fuck up yah cunt! Yer hootin and hollerin’ cain’t be heard,”

A woman’s shaking body presses against the furthest side of the truck. She is covered in bruises and cuts and shivers in the night air. The man's eyes caress the woman's exposed body. Needle marks grace her forearms purpled with time.Yellowed teeth smile back at the girl menacingly.

“Ain’t nobody looking for you so you might as well stop it where you started it sweety,” 

The girls shoulders droop her breathing is erratic and pained. She looks out the window behind her. Through tired eyes she registers neon lights and a small windowless building. She grips her sides shaking and holding on to the choppy bits of humanity leaking from the club.

The large man tugs on a belt loop and begins to reach into the dilapidated truck 

“I’m gonna bury you girl, just like I did them other ones, I just gotta teach you a lesson so you can--”  
The man’s monologue ends abruptly his words gurgle in the back of his throat swirling like dirty water down the drain. His eyes roll back into his head and comedically he falls forward to reveal a man in a golden reflective helmet. 

The man in front of her unceremoniously removes a bloodied hatchet from the back of the stocky man’s head. With a gloved hand he violently throws the body aside 

Tired and resigned to her fate the girl leans her head against the frosted glass of the car window. It feels cool against her hot skin. The helmeted man moves towards her, he climbs into the truck. He moves past old McDonalds wrappers and crumpled playboy issues. The suspensions on the truck groan against the man’s weight as if mourning the loss of its past owner. The girls tired eyes follow the helmeted mans movements lazily. In the helmets reflection she can see herself and she doesn’t recognise the girl. The man reaches toward her and covers her mouth. In the helmets reflection. She can see pale eyes going wide. She takes a deep breath and then there is nothing. Her head is pushed under the surface of nothingness and she succumbs wrapped in a warm layer of uncertainty. She can’t move but yet she feels a sense of happiness. The fucker was dead maybe she would be too. Everyone gets screwed in the end huh?  
______  
5 A.M - Monday - Clark County Police Station - Las Vegas, Nevada 

“This is some fucked up shit,” 

“You don’t even say it like it’s a bad thing Ryan,” A man dressed in a freshly starched police uniform grimaces at the young profilers reaction. 

“Oh no don’t get me wrong it’s terrible but I mean come on Andrew, you gotta admit that this guy is an artist,”   
The officer lifts an eyebrow. 

“A murderer, is an artist?” Andrew chuckles. “You hired detectives are fucking weird, evil is evil we are lucky we found the girl alive,: She was tied up in the middle of it all with a fucking business card in her mouth,”  
Andrew pressed his mug of coffee to his lips with both hands. They tremor a bit. 

“You were lucky you didn’t have to pick up the body Bregera,” The young profiler looked up from the casefile. 

“Are you ok Andrew?” The cop stared into his coffee stoically watching the liquid swirl silent. 

“Look, kid, We have been looking for that guy the... “Backcountry Killer” for, 2 fucking years, this guy catches him and then dissects him like a fucking animal and leaves his head wrapped up in a fucking box like a what?”   
“I don’t fucking know,” Ryan stammers lifting his hands up. 

“LIKE a freaking Mafioso!” The cop shook his head. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed Bregara but this is Vegas we don’t have many italian “gangs” around here so that means we have some self righteous prick murdering killers,” Andrew grimaces and Ryan tries to digest the cops words his face is tired and sunken in. The older man sighs. “This job gets harder every year,” 

“That's why they bring us in Ryan,” jokes. The cops shoulders shrug and he pivots on a worn heel to rejoin the fray. 

“ God damn it Bergera,” Ryan doesn’t have to turn around to know who it was. Agent Fulmer, the man wore a stern expression his hands resting on his fitted black slacks. He walks towards the boy and rests a hand on his shoulder. He guides the man away from the desks and bustling hive of local cops. He brings the profiler to an already occupied meeting room.

“Look Bergera-- son, take a seat please,” 

Ryan hesitantly sits down he places himself next to Jen Ruggirello a second year agent. She gives him a quick nod of acknowledgement. Ned closes the door behind him and walks to the head of the table five pair of eyes follow the blonde mans movements. 

“ I’m just gonna put it out there, Everyone is concerned about you,” The mans steely blue eyes meet Ryans focused glare. 

“Why? I did so well on the last case and--” 

“ You did well, but you lost a part of yourself, you undermined the local police department, and failed to communicate with other subordinates,”

“I got results,”

“It was a relatively low level case,” A large mouthed man with wiry glasses interjects looking up slightly from his vigorous typing. 

“ Hasberger,” Agent Fulmer warns. 

Agent Fulmer groans and lets a hand rest on his unshaven face. His eyes are bright but tired. “You are new Ryan, you are amazingly talented, bright, bursting with potential, but I am concerned for you on this case and I think that I need to pull you back a bit,”

Ryans mouth falls open he felt his neck prickle and throat tighten.   
“ I’ve been doing research on this case since I got out of the academy you know I am an invaluable asset to this case!”   
Jen put her hand over Ryan’s her fingers are heavy grounding him. 

“Ryan we all believe in you and value you, we just think that on this case you are just in too deep ....” 

Angry the small man ripped his hand away a red blush creeps across his face accompanying the heat of embarrassment that blossoms through his body. 

“ Your kicking me off the case,”

“ Not exactly,” Agent Fulmer muses. “ I want to give your mind a break so you can step away from the details and look at the big picture,”

“Clerical work,” The bespectacled man chimes in. 

“Hasberger,” Agent Fulmer growls. 

“We want to keep you behind the scenes, away from the lure of over-involving yourself,”

“We know he is gonna kill 2 more times? Why--,” 

“Ryan. Go home son, take a shower watch some Netflix, go out and meet a nice girl,” a chuckle rips through the room at the last statement. Agent Fulmer smiles warmly. “ We will call you,” 

Jen looks up at Ryan with a reassuring gaze and Ryan leaves. Without a beat he mechanically smiles packs up his bag and begins driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I will be adding chapters as I crank them out and yeah! Do comment and give me feedback! It helps me write faster.


End file.
